Best Friends
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome absoulutly hate eachother and with thier parents working together and being exbest friends its hard to avoid eachother will thier feelings change? R&R to find out!
1. best friends forever

**Best friends**

**disclaimer:i dont own anything!**

**Chapter one: best friends forever**

"Come on Yash!" A little seven year old Kagome squealed happily."Okie wait for me!" An eight year old Inuyasha hollered back. " I wanna show you my new room!" Kagome yelled impatiently. " whats so new about it? You only painted it?" Inuyasha asked confusingly. "just look, and you better be surprised" Kagome said warningly. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the threat. "Ye-yea su-sure surp-surprised" Inuyasha stammered. He didn't want to see Kagome mad. Even no chocolate or T.V. for life wouldn't scare him that much. When Kagome was mad one little look could kill you bring you back and kill you over and over again.

"Okie! Close your eyes!" Kagome squealed happily. Inuyasha covered his eyes and muttered something about crazy girls and their mood swings. Kagome swung her door open. "okay open your eyes!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and his eyes went wide as he examined his best friends room. Everything was either blood red, hot pink or silver.

Everything matched perfectly. Her king sized bed was blood red with silver drapes. And her hot pink curtains covered the whole window. Which was a surprise to Inuyasha, considering her the windows in her house/mansion were huge. She had a walk in closet to the left and was pretty neat. That wasn't a surprise to Inuyasha since Kagome's maid was Keade, total neat freak. On the wall was a huge T.V. with a drawer at the bottom with her home entertainment stereo. "wow, you changed everything! I don't remember a thing about you old room. Everythings so different!" "do you like it?" "I made sure I had red and silver since there your favorite colours" Inuyasha's eyes widened "how the hell do u expect me not to like it! This is soooo cool!" Kagome sighed happily. "inuyasha looked a bit confused at one particular wall. "kaggie, how come the other walls are red but this wall is white?" Inuyasha asked confusingly. "oh, that? Mommy's idea she said I could use it to write anything I want and I could put posters and pictures on that wall too! I wont get in trouble or anything!" Inuyasha stood there awed. " you wont get into ANY trouble! Are you sure?" Kagome smiled, she knew Inuyasha would have this expression about that wall. "yup!" Inuyasha got excited "can I write something then?" Kagome smiled "sure! But nothing icky!" Inuyasha laughed. 'Kagome could be such a kid sometimes' "sure nothing icky"

Kagome went over to her drawer and pulled it open. Inside were about a million different colours. "pick a colour!" Inuyasha instantly went for the red and for the silver. he frowned as he realized he had a problem. Kagome noticed this. " are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I cant choose which one!" Inuyasha wailed. Kagome laughed "how about both?" Inuyasha's eyes beamed. Kagome was so smart! He could use both. "okay" he said as he bent down to write 'yashie and kaggie best friends for ever!' as he glued a picture of him and her together, covered in mud. That was their first trip to the beach together. Kagome beamed at him "really? Best friends for ever!" Inuyasha smiled "yea! After when we get old I'm gonna marry you!" Inuyasha blushed at his admit at his feelings toward her. He would never tell anyone but Inuyasha had strong feelings about Kagome. Kagome immedeatly gave him what she thought was a bone crushing hug. Inuyasha being half demon smiled at her struggling to be stronger than him. 'love ya kaggies' he thought as he breathed in her lovely scent of strawberries and vanilla.

A/N it might sound weird but this is my first fanfic so i dont have any ideas plz review and tell me if i need to fix something!ill take anything!


	2. best friends to best enimies

**Best Friends**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2:best friends to best enemies**

Kagome immediately gave him what she thought was a bone crushing hug. Inuyasha being half demon smiled at her struggling to be stronger than him. 'love ya kaggies' he thought as he breathed in her lovely scent of strawberries and vanilla

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end flashback

_That was 10 years ago_"keh! Like I would ever be friends with her! What was I thinking!" an older male voice cursed himself. Inuyasha had grown to be a very handsome young man. He had long waist length silver hair, beautiful golden amber eyes and best of all which does a very good job at attracting girls, a very well built muscular body. "why do I keep remembering these things! Just the thought of being friends with her gives me nightmares!" Inuyasha scolded. His eyes bolted out his head when he glanced at his alarm clock. _'shit! I'm gonna be late! Mom's gonna kill me!'_ Inuyasha mentally cursed as he hurried and gathered all his stuff as he took one good look at himself in the mirror, making sure everything looked okay.

meanwhile

A young woman stepped out of the steamy shower with a towel wrapped around her soaking body. She went over to her walk-in closet and picked out the perfect outfit for school. A bright pink skirt and a matching spaghetti strap shirt that had 'am I taken? Hold on let me ask my boyfriend' written on it in bold black letters. She glanced at her watch and screamed _'im gonna be late for school!'_ she hurried and packed all her stuff and ran downstairs. "morning mom, gramps sota! Gonna be late for school bye!" Kagome said as she took her toast and stuffed it in her mouth slipped on her shoes and ran off to school. _'3…2…1…'_ sota thought as the door flung open Kagome's head popped in and grabbed her jacket. "forgot my jacket….hehe..bye!" Sota laughed and sighed. That was his sister alright.

Kagome jogged to school preparing for the hurricane that Sango was going to have at Kagome for being late.

meanwhile

Inuyasha was walking super speed to school thinking to himself _'why do I have to go to school anyway! Fluffy doesn't have to go! Mom's always saying because its for me to SOCIALIZE with people so I can get used to interviews! keh! I bet she just wants me to get smarter! Ill just the teachers to give me good marks anyway whats the point!' _Inuyasha was thinking to himself when he bumped into a small frail body. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell, worrying that his hair was ruined **(A/N lol sowwies couldn't help it!) **"watch where your going wench!" Inuyasha scolded as he looked up to see who bumped into him.

meanwhile

Kagome kept her pace as she thought about what Sango would do to her when she got to school._'I hope Sango will go easy on me this time. She hates it when I'm late. When I get to school she's probably gonna fr-'_

however her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a storng muscular body and fell to the floor.

"sorry" she mumbled before a familiar irritating voice yelled "watch where your going wench!" Kagome groaned. The only person who said 'wench' was Inuyasha, her arch enemy since middle school.

flashback

"hurry yashie! Were gonna be late!" a thirteen year old Kagome yelled. "coming, coming!" yelled Inuyasha in an irritated voice. Kagome never wanted to be late for anything. _'wow middle school is HUGE, WAY bigger than elementary school' _Kagome thought as she looked up at the school. "KAGOME!"an angry voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome looked over to see a young girl her best friend looking a little TOO angry. "uhh.. hey Sango I see you made it to school early. How ya doin?" Kagome said nervously. "don't 'how ya doin' me! How can you be late for the first day of school!"

Kagome put her hands up in defense "hey calm down I got here Ten minutes early!"

Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was only to find him with a bunch of boys and a familiar monk named Miroku. _'good he made new friends' _Kagome smiled and looked over to her new friend. "sorry I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock." Sango sighed. She was used to this "ya sure im sorry too, I just get a little overexcited on the first day of school. Can I see you schedule?" Kagome handed Sango her schedule. Sango's eyes scanned her schedule as well as Kagome's. "great! Were in all classes together!" Sango smiled. Kagome however seemed a bit worried about the boys Inuyasha and Miroku were hanging with.

one month later

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS HANGING AROUND WITH THEM! YOU GUYS NEVER HAVE TIME WITH US ANYMORE!" Kagome and Sango were upset at Inuyasha and Miroku because they always blew them off to hang out with their new friends Koga Naraku and their gang. "WELL MAYBE WERE TIRED OF HANGING AROUND WITH YOU ALL THE TIME!" Inuyasha shot back. They were always blaming him and Miroku for being so distant. "FINE WE'LL NEVER HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS AGAIN!" and with that Kagome and Sango stormed off and left. They had just been blown off AGAIN. They couldn't take it anymore so they broe their friendship with the guys.

end flashback

"well maybe you should watch where your going!" Kagome shot back. Her day was completely ruined thanks to Inuyasha. "first of all I'm not a wench and second I don't have time for this I gotta get to school!" and before Inuyasha could yell back Kagome sped off. "keh! Whatever……wench!" Inuyasha said as he went his way to school_ ' I swear if it wasn't her scent I would have killed her by now! Mmm strawberries and vanilla! Great now I'm hungry! Ahhh! She looks more beautiful everytime I see her!'_

Inuyasha bonked his head "shut up! You don't mean that" **_'yes I do, you looooovvveee her!' _**his voice thought back. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He knew that voice. He called it the annoying voice that would never go away until he agreed. "keh! Whatever!"

He scolded as he kept walking his way to school.

A/N so? Good? Bad? Plz review and tell me!

Kaggies


	3. boyfriend!

**Best friends**

**A/N:** hi I know a lot of people don't like author's notes, I don't like it either but I just wanna say thanks for the reviews AND I wanna thank **Neko the cat hanyou **for the ideas. That's all for now. Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3:boyfriend?**

last time

"shut up! You don't mean that" **_'yes I do, you looooovvveee her!' _**his voice thought back. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He knew that voice. He called it the annoying voice that would never go away until he agreed. "keh! Whatever!"

He scolded as he kept walking his way to school.

As Kagome rushed to school sadly yes, Sango blew. When she got to school Sango practically blew her head off. As soon as Kagome mentioned the word 'Inuyasha', Sango shut up. She knew this was a bad day for Kagome. **A/N yes for now they will hate eachother that much don't worry about anything). **Kagome and Sango went to class. For some twin-like reason, the same thing happened to Inuyasha and Miroku when they yelled and mentioned 'Kagome'. (**Freaky huh)**. When they got to class Kagome noticed a boy with beautiful looking brown eyes staring right at her. He would look away everytime she turned to him. She had learnt his name was Aaron.

End of school**too lazy to write to much.**

As Sango left Kagome to go home, Aaron ran up to her. "hi Kagome" he said in a cherry voice. "oh, hi Aaron what's up?" "well I know we just met and I was wondering what you were doing this Friday." "ummm, nothing really" "your not going out with your boyfriend or something?" "uuhhh no I don't have a boyfriend actually." "**WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND? HOW CAN ANY MAN ON THIS EARTH NOT WANNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? ARE THEY CRAZY! YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON EARTH! **So you wanna hang out on Friday or something?" "uhh sure!"

meanwhile

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard someone yelling. He sped off to see who the beautiful girl was when he froze. It was Kagome. She just said sure to dating some guy.

'_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! KAGOME WILL NOT GO OUT WITH HIM! SHE'S MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER! ONLY I CAN BE WITH HER!'_. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts._ 'did I just think that! Whats going on with me today?' **'nothing your just in loooooovvvvveeeee!' **'shut up! You have no idea what your taking about!' **´oh but I do, you Inuyasha Takahashi are in loooovvvveeee with Kagome Higurashi!' **_it was then that he realized he had a teeny tiny crush on her but he told himself that was it a teeny tiny crush.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. Just then he saw Aaron lean down to kiss Kagome on the cheek.

'_I have to stop this! Only I can kiss Kagome!'_

End of chappie 3

Im sorry but I have to work on cliff hangers!LOL! gotta go! Homework is piling up!Ja ne!


	4. jealousy

**Best friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: so0o0o0o0 sowwies for the wait! I was planning on writing earlier but sadly, more homework. Good news today I'm homework free! Again please review for ideas or………umm………just please review!**

**Chapter 4:jealousy**

'_I have to stop this! Only I can kiss Kagome!'_

Aaron bent down to kiss Kagome goodbye on the cheek. Kagome smiled and turned to wave goodbye when-

"**You bloody mother of fuckin Jesus' god! Mother of shitamafukalo(a/n just made that word up today!hehe)! your gonna die when I get my fuckin on you! I'm gonna wring your fuckin puny neck! You fuckin piece of skinny shit!" **not only was it Aaron and Kagome heard that this, practically whole school heard It. Aaron looked up and in an instant, Inuyasha was right there in front of him. He picked him up by the neck. Kagome shrieked the loudest she could. **"Inuyasha let go of him! What the hell are you doing! Your gonna kill him! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you fuckin crazy!" **Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, looked at who he was holding, made a weird 'what the fuk' look and let Aaron go. Aaron straightened his uniform and looked at Kagome. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." "no! he's **not ** my boyfriend! I'm so sorry I honestly didn't have a clue what he was thinking!" Aaron nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "if I knew you liked her I would've backed off. You two are a good couple anyway. Popular, good looks, good body, you guys have the same attitude, you talk the same, and you both can scream **really **loud. As Aaron got to the last part he rubbed his ears. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at Aaron's comments. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed eachother blushing and they each 'hmphed' and walked their way. "Its like they're twins" Aaron thought out loud.

tomorrow

Inuyasha and Kagome were in **all **classes together. So as Kagome was listening to the lectures Kaede-sensei(teacher) was giving, Inuyaha stared at her beauty. He had realized last night that he liked her **a lot**. He couldn't stop staring at her. Kagome didn't notice anything until someone threw her a note. She looked at it confusingly as she wondered who threw it. A few seconds later she read it and almost dies of shock. Inuyasha did his famous smirk. She turned to look at him and shot him a **very deadly death **look. He looked at her in fear. Even though he was no longer friends with her, he could never forget the tips he learned through out his life knowing Kagome. Especially the **very deadly death **look. She was famous for being able to scare the shit out of anybody. She turned around and wrote on the note and threw it back at him. Inuyasha shot up. She must have been **really **pissed off to throw a piece of paper and make it painful. Kagome turned around and continued to listen to the boring lectures. Inuyasha almost tore the note open. He reread the whole thing. And he couldn't believe he just wrote that. It read _'hey Kagome, you look really nice. I don't know why but I get a strange feeling I like you from yesterdays after school incident. See, I was on my way to ask you but that shit head beat me to it………………………………….. so will you go out with me on Friday night? Please? I wanna be friends again. Love Inuyasha.'_

'_I don't think so. Don't think I'm stupid to fall for that really lame and old stupid trick that doesn't even work! You can think what you want bout yesterday but I call it **jealousy**' _ Inuyasha looked at the note in shock. He was certainly **not ** jealous. **_'or are you?' _**Inuyasha groaned, that voice **again**. He had to rid of it fast!

End chappie 4

OMG OMG plz review! I need help badly!

Ja ne!

Kaggies


	5. uh oh!

**Authors note**

**Hi everyone!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update, but one I have tons of homework and projects and second im on writers block!**

**It would be so helpful I got ideas from anybody!**

**Then I could actually continue my story.**

**I also need ideas for my other story called things happen change and hurt**

**Its funny cause when I was just reading stories I thought people were so weird to actually beg and always thank everyone for reviews, but now i feel stupid cause I'm practically doing the same thing.**

**Pretty stupid huh?**

**Okay now everyone thinks im weird.**

**Oh well! That's just the way I am.**

**If you can send me reviews and you have some pretty good ideas plz plz plz**

**Add me if you have an email so you can send me your ideas.**

** please go to my profile and my email adresses should be there.  
**

**Arigato!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	6. desperate for a date?

**Best friends**

**Yay!**

**I got more reviews!**

**Okay this chappie is based on the idea of inu-child1. Everyone say thank you to inu-child1 for givin me ideas!...**

**Sorry I overreact when it comes to reviews.**

**Here's the chappie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6: desperate for a date! **

'_I don't think so. Don't think I'm stupid to fall for that really lame and old stupid trick that doesn't even work! You can think what you want bout yesterday but I call it **jealousy**' _Inuyasha looked at the note in shock. He was certainly **not **jealous. **_'or are you?' _**Inuyasha groaned, that voice **again**. He had to rid of it fast!

**RRRIIINNNGGG!**

Inuyasha flattened his deafened ears. He always hated that bell. He sighed as he grabbed his belongings and went to his next class. Suddenly he had a smirk on his face when he realized that he had **every **class with his Kagome.

'_my Kagome! Where did that come from!' **' obviously in you head dimwit!' **' and just what the hell do you want!' **'to tell you that the only way to get a date with Kagome is to beg' **'BEG? NO WAY THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD I BEG TO GET **A **DATE WITH KAGOME!' **'suit yourself, let's see how her date goes with Aaron then.**_That crossed the line. Now he would make sure that she goes with him and only him.

Inuyasha huffed as he sat down. Ugh science. Not really his favorite subject.

But at least he was sitting beside Kagome. He turned to look at her and her beauty caught his breath. He had totally missed the whole lecture. Finally school was over.

Kagome was walking home when a familiar unwanted voice called her name."Kagome!" " wait up!". So she stopped and growled. Inuyasha ran toward her and took a very pong pause to regain his strength. 'this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done'. Kagome widened her eyes when she felt arms wrapped around her legs. "inuyasha what the hell are you doing? Kagome shrieked, trying to shake Inuyasha's arms off her legs.

"kagome will you please please please go out with me? I'm on my knees begging you to go with me. I really love you. Please. I won't let go until you say yes." Kagome sighed. She knew he wasn't gonna let go. He was as stubborn as a donkey. "fine! But one night only! And none of this is to be heard anywhere else!" "yes! Thank you so much!" he bolted up and kissed her. By accident. He was just too excited he kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed back. Kagome blushed and ran home.

When she was out of sight and no one was watching, Inuyasha jumped up with his fist in the air"yes!" he started shakin his butt and moving both fists in a circle motion in front of him, all while singing "I got a date with Kagome!" over and over again.

End of chappie 6!

Thank you for reviews

Arigato arigato!

Ja ne!

**Kaggies**


	7. all good? part 1

**Best Friends**

**Hi! Im so happy at least I got some reviews. Not much ideas but still good. So heres the chappie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7: all good part 1?**

When she was out of sight and no one was watching, Inuyasha jumped up with his fist in the air"yes!" he started shakin his butt and moving both fists in a circle motion in front of him, all while singing "I got a date with Kagome!" over and over again.

Kagome practically kicked the front door open "he kissed me! That son of an idiot kissed me! He'll pay!" Kagome shrieked. She gruffed and stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. "**ughhhhhhhhhh!**"

She screamed. She quickly went to take a nice hot bath, that always cooled her down. She thought as she ran into her bathroom. She quickly filled the tub with just the right amount of water with just the right temperature. She quickly stripped and stepped in. "ahhhhhhhhh!"

After about 20 minutes of cooling down Kagome stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. As she went to her walk-in closet she thought of an evil idea. She would wear men drooling clothes and make Inuyasha die. She searched her walk-in closet the size of a king size room and found the perfect thing. A baby pink tank top with some jewels at the top, a thin white jacket that ended at her elbows, a mini flary white skirt, a medium size baby pink purse, and white strap high heel shoes. She out on pink and white eye shadow, black eye liner, shiny pink lipgloss, pink mascara **(A/N yes I've heard of pink mascara) **and she used a special spray and sprayed hot pink highlights in her hiar. She curled the bottom part of her hair and put some long earrings with a pink diamond on it along with a matching necklace. She put on silver rings on each middle finger. One that was silver with a pink heart on it. The other silver with dangling pink hearts. **(A/N yes I'm obsessed with pink!) **she glanced at her alarm clock which read 6:59. Just as the clock turned 7:00 the doorbell rang. "wow someones on time" Kagome said boringly. She went to open the door and the first thing she saw were red roses brought up to her face. Then quickly pulled back "hi am I late? I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Ill come earlier next time! I-" " hey! Shut up! Cheesus Christ man! Your not late! Calm down!" Kagome said violently. "sorry." Inuyasha mumbled and he nodded and blushed.

As they got into the black escalade Kagome and Inuyasha were putting on their seat belt and Kagome asked "so where are we going?" "umm I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie then we go to the beach not far from here and chill" "sound fine with me" "let's go"

Was the last sentence as they drove of.

**I know this is so short but I have to do homework. Please review and tell me what you think. Or even better, give me ideas!**

**Arigato**

**Ja ne**

**Kaggies**


	8. all good? part II

**Best friends**

**Hello!**

**I've looked over my reviews and noticed a lot  of complaints about Inu's behavior. But don't worry! Inu is gonna be 'feh!' And 'keh!' self soon!**

**Just wanted to try something new with inu!**

**Keep the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 8: all good? part II**

As they got into the black escalade Kagome and Inuyasha were putting on their seat belt and Kagome asked "so where are we going?" "umm I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie then we go to the beach not far from here and chill" "sound fine with me" "let's go"

Was the last sentence as they drove of.

* * *

**in the car**

"so………" Inuyasha said to break off the silence.

Kagome looked at him. "so what?"

"nothin just a little quiet don't cha think?"

"no"

"oh. Well…………okay"

"…………"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore so he turned on the radio.

"**this love-"**

"ugh! Hate this song! Stupid maroon five!

**(A/N sorry maroon five lovers!)**

My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump

My hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps

Check it out

Kagome started to sing along

I drive these brothers crazy

I do it on the daily

They treat me really nicely

They buy me all these ices

Dolce and Gabbana

Fendi and the Donna

Karan they be sharin'

All their money got me wearing fly

Whether I ain't askin

They say they love mah ass in

Seven Jeans

True religion

I say no

But they keep givin

So I keep on takin

And no I aint taken

We can keep on datin',

Now keep on demonstratin'

My love my love my love my love

You love my lady lumps

My hump my hump my hump

My humps they got you..

Will.i.am

Shes got me spending.. Ohhh

Fergie

Spending all your money on me..And spending time on me..

Will.i.am

Shes got me spending.. Ohhh

Fergie

Spending all your money on me..

O-on me on me...

Will.i.am

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk

All that junk inside that trunk..

Fergie

I'ma get get get get you drunk

Get you love drunk off my hump

Will.i.am

Whatcha gonna do with all that ass

All that ass inside them jeans

Fergie

I'ma make make make make you scream

Make you scream make you scream

Cause of my humps my hump my hump my hump

My hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps

Check it out

"okay we're here"

Inuyasha said as he turned off the radio along with the car.

He stepped out and ran over to Kagome's side.

He opened the door for her and gave her room to step out.

As they got into _la Crème de la frème _they heard

Will.i.am

I met a girl down at the disco

She said hey hey hey ya lets go

I can be ya baby, you could be my honey

Let's spend time not money

And mix your milk with my cocoa puff

Milky milky cocoa

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff

Milky milky

Riiiiight...

A waiter came up to them.

"hi welcome to _la Crème de la frème. _I'm Gen and I'll be serving you."

"uhh…ya table for two. Under Takahashi"

Inuyasha said as he caught her eyeing him.

"right this way."

Gen said as she lead them to the reserved booth with pink red and white candles everywhere.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as they entered through the door that said '**pink red and white candles room'**

The waiter handed each of them a menu and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "what will it be?"

Kagome opened the menu and started browsing.

Inuyasha opened and frowned there was a paper that said

_I can tell she doesn't like you very much. Why don't you try with me and I'll show you a really good time._

_(416)123-1234_

_123 one-two-three road_

_Gen_

Inuyasha mentally snorted and put the paper in his pocket so she owuldn't bug him.

'_pfft! crazy whore! She really thinks I'll go with her!ha! what a gay number!_

_Gay address too!'_

"I'll have the roast with mashed potatoes please"

Kagome said and Gen quickly jotted it down.

"Anything to drink?"

" can I have a vanilla swirl with whipped cream and cocoa powder?"

"certainly. And you?"

Inuyasha didn't get to look at the menu. He was too busy thinking.

**(A/N wow inu? Too busy thinking?)**

"uhh…ya I'll have the same."

'_ugh! What a copycatter!'_ Kagome thought

"hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom 'kay?"

"huh? Oh…yea sure"

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to the pink door to the bathroom.

Red was for men.

White was for employees.

Inuyasha watched her hips move when she walked.

"well well well if it isn't Inuyasha." Said a masculine voice

Inuyasha turned around and gasped in shock.

**omg!**

**cliffie!**

**heehee!**

**sorry but i was getting overexcited and forgot my whole plan for the chappie. but i will remember soon and ill try to post it either tomorrow or next weekend.**

**it'll be like an inuyasha episode **

**you have to wait till next week to see what happens next!**

**please review**

**arigato**

**ja ne!**

**Kaggies **


	9. set up

**Best friends**

**Konichiwa! Its me!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**Plz 4give me**

**But I've been busy on "my tutor friend"**

**Heres the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

** chapter 9: set up **

_---last time---_

"well well well if it isn't Inuyasha." Said a masculine voice

Inuyasha turned around and gasped in shock.

* * *

_---now---_

"hey! It's my old buddy Naraku!"

He said as he turned to give him a manly hug.

"how long were you sentenced to jail? I heard everyone else got sent to jail too!"

Naraku had his evil smile on his lips, his eyes twitching, he seemed to look a little like this.

0 . o

**(A/N sorry I'm going a little crazy!)**

"had to go in the can for 5 years!...stupid crazy po-pos!"

"ahh! So I heard you're with that crazy bitch Kagome now,…why her? Kikyo's back out ya know, she sitting right there"

Naraku said as he pointed to the table with the crew and they all waved at him.

'_oh great! Now how am I supposed to explain this!'_

"uhh-oh her! no just playing her! she don't mean nothin'!"

Inyasha always had bad timing for words, but this by far was the worst.

Kagome had just walked out of the bathroom in time to hear what Inuyasha said.

Naraku smirked, his evil smile caused Inuyasha to turn around and see Kagome glaring right at him.

'_shit! Now I'm in deep shit!'_

"Kagome I-"

"no I get it, this was all a set up, well I gotta go now seeing your friends are here you won't be lonely."

She said silently as she got her stuff and left for the door.

'_what am I gonna do? Can't do anything with the crew here!'_

Inuyasha thought, he would just have to make something up.

"uhh-yea go get outta here! Your right this **was **a set up! I don't need you I got my crew here!"

Kagome stomped her way home_ 'set up! How could he!'_

Kagome got home and jumped on her bed. SLEEP!

* * *

**---the next day---**

Kagome opened the door walked in and closed it. "MOM I'M HOME!"

She screamed. "oh hi honey! How was school?"

Her mom asked as her head popped out the kitchen.

"boring..as usual" Kagome replied as she yawned.

"that's nice." **(have you ever heard a parent say that?)**

"now go get dressed, we're going to the Takahashi's, they invited us for dinner today."

**Takahashi**

That word alone made Kagome's eyes flash with anger.

"don't wanna go." She argued

"non sense! You are going! NO BUTS! Get dressed NOW!"

Her mom screamed. Kagome ran up to her room, woah! Mom can get really scary if they want something!

* * *

**---end chapter---**

**I know its short sorry! But I hardly have any ideas!**

**Please review!**

**Arigato for those who did!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	10. unwanted reunion

**Best friends**

**Hihi! I wasn't really going to update so soon…but I got an idea from 'neko the cat hanyou' so everyone thank neko**

_**Readers: thank you neko:D**_

**Ok sorry im back! Hehe ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10: unwanted reunion**

"non sense! You are going! NO BUTS! Get dressed NOW!"

Her mom screamed. Kagome ran up to her room, woah! Mom can get really scary if they want something!

* * *

Kagome screamed. "ugh!" _'great…this is just great! Now I have to see 'HIM'!

* * *

_

---'getting' in the car---

"kagome get in that car now!" screamed Korari as she literally dragged Kagome towards the car.

"but mom this is like, so unnecessary…I mean I don't really have to go…besides I have to umm…_and she said the first thing that popped in her head. _I have to…clean the toilet_ 'great!...of all the things I could've said I chose to say clean the toilet!'_

"that's very interesting Kagome…but I like cleaning toilets…I'll do that for you…now GET IN!" her mom said 'kindly' as she practically shoved her daughter in the car.

* * *

---at the takahashi's---

"now remember Inuyasha be polite" his mom told him for the hundredth time-LITERALLY.

"yea yea I know mom" Inuyasha said in his bored tone.

"why doesn't Fluffly get lectures?"

"well because Fluffly knows his manners sweetie."

Izayoi said calm and kind as if she were talking to a 3-year-old.

"I don't g-"

DING DONG!

"they're here! Inuyasha shut up and answer the door!" said his mother as she scurried off to see that everything was perfect.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, this happened everytime.

He opened the door to see Korari standing smiling at him.

"Inuyasha honey! I missed you!" she said as she hugged him.

"hey auntie, I missed you too" he said as he chuckled. But then he saw Kagome.

She was on the phone, most likely talking to Sango, but what she was wearing OMG(omgoh my god/gosh)!

She was wearing blue track pants and a big blue t-shirt.

Her hair was wavy and gelled, her make-up, blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner with black mascara. She had two holes in her ears, one of each had silver hoop earrings and the other holes had smaller blue hoop earrings. She also had a little earring on the top of her left ear.

Her hands had blue and black sex bracelets and she had a ring on each of the index, middle, ring fingers.

On her neck hung a silver dog chain with a picture of her and Sango, on the back engraved

'_best frendz fo'eva_

_1988 'til ya die'_

She saw the door was open and went back to her phone.

" yea kk girl I gotta go…yea im there…haha!...wish me luck!"

And she stepped in the house immediately jumped by her aunt and uncle.

"kagome! Look at you your all grown up!...your a big girl now!...got a boyfriend yet?...hows school?...got any guys after you?...wh-" "woah woah auntie slow down…okay first yes I'm grown up, yes I'm a big girl now, no I don't have a boyfriend, schools good…minus the homework, and yes a little too many guys after me"

"oh that's nice honey but let's not waste time and let's eat!"

* * *

---after dinner---

Kagome and Inuyasha were almost forced into the karaoke room.

So they decided not to bug eachother for the night, they spent their time choosing songs that related to them.

Inuyasha's turn was done, but before Kagome played her song he faced her "Kagome look about what happened at the restaurant, it was my fault, im sorry but I didn't mean to, I jus-"

But he was cut off, Kagome pressed the play button to the song she dedicated to him.

**Don't lie by black eyed peas**

Yeah,

Uh huh,

ladadadada,

Saw a sign,Saw a sign

Hey, baby my nose is getting big

I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs

Now you say your trust's getting weaker

Probably coz my lies just started getting deeper

And the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson

And I really think you have to know the truth

Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more

But after I did it I don't know what I did it for

I admit that I have been a little immature

with your heart like I was the predator

In my book of lies I was the editor

And the author

I posed my signature

And now I apologise for what I did to you

Cos what you did to me I did to you

No no no no baby, no no no no don't lie, Coz you

No no no no, yeah you know know know know you gotta try

What you gonna do when it all comes out

When I will see you & what you're all about

No no no baby, no no no no don't lie

Yeah you know you know you know you know you know you gotta try

She said I'm leaving

Cos she can't take the pain

It's hard to continue this love it ain't the same

Can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain

Too many lies committed too many games

She feeling like a fool getting on the last train

Trying to maintain but the feeling won't change

I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I became

Caught up in living my life in the fast lane

Blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame

I don't know the reason why I did these things

And I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie

And now our emotions are drained

Cos I lie and I lie and a little lie lie

And now your emotions are drained

No no no no baby, no no no no don't lie, Coz you know

(no, don't you lie)

No no no no, yeah you know know know know you gotta try (got to try, got to try)

What you gonna do when it all comes out (what you gonna do baby)

When I see you & what you're all about

No no no baby, no no no no don't lie

Because you know you know you know you know you know gotta try

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ba da ba da ba da ba da badabada

Yo, I'm lying to my girl

Even though I love her

And she all in my world

I give her all my attention and diamonds & pearls

She's the one who makes me feel on top of the world

Still I lie to my girl, I do it

And I lie and I lie and I lie till there's no turning back

I don't know why, (and I lie and I lie till I don't know who I am) let me tell myself

No no no no baby, no no no no don't lie, Coz you know

(no, don't you lie)

No no no no, yeah you know know know know you gotta try (got to try, got to try)

What you gonna do when it all comes out (what you gonna do baby)

When I see you & what you're all about

No no no baby, no no no no don't lie

Inuyasha felt even more guilty but before he could continue his apology Kagome chose another song

**Because of you by Kelly Clarkson**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my w-

It stopped, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and pushed the stop button.

"okay listen I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry-"

"don't you tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha's anger was rising REALLY fast.

"look if you don't listen…then I'm gonna ki-"

"WHAT INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?"

Inuyasha sighed. Then in a flash of light Kagome was pinned to the wall.

"I'm gonna ki-"

* * *

**---end chappie---**

**Dun dun dun!**

**Thank you neko! I hope you don't mind that I changed the plans a little bit.**

**Readers stay tuned for next chappie which will hopefully be soon!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaggies**


	11. dead meat!

**Best Friends

* * *

**

a/n:

hihi! **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK!**

I know people are mad at me now…but honestly I had no idea of how his chappie was gonna be…I was gonna attempt something but I knew if I did the chapter would end up being short. So here it is! Enjoy…I hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: dead meat!

**Last time**

"I'm gonna ki-"

* * *

**Now**

"I'm gonna ki-" Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking and dove for Kagome.

Kaogme's eyes widened. He was kissing her! her brain shut down, and she continued to kiss back.

Inuyasha was surprised at first, but kept going, reaching in to grab her soft smooth cheek.

Kagome felt like she was in heaven! She had strong feelings toward Inuyasha since she met him…they were alike in so many different ways.

They finally broke the kiss and were about to go for another round when…what was that sound? _Clapping? Giggling? _Someone was there!

_Applauses? _ What was going on?

Inuyasha spun his head around (Kagome is already facing the door cause Inuyasha pushed her against the wall)

There stood everyone! Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Souta, Izayoi and Korari, all smiling widely.

Inuyasha snapped "I was getting ice cream off her mouth! Can't you people give us some privacy for once?"

As everyone gathered off in their separate places, Inuyasha and Kagome heard murmurs like:

"oh finally!"

"I knew it all along!"

"I hear wedding bells!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I'll be the ringboy!"

Kagome slapped her head. While Inuyasha, who still couldn't believe what just happened, stood wide eyed with one twitching eye, and a sweatdrop at the back of his head…

**End

* * *

**

a/n:

well that's one chappie down and if people stick with this story, many more chappies to come!

Stay tuned and review!

KaggiezZz


	12. help!

**Best friends**

**I am sooo sorry…total a/n**

**I got some reviews that want a lemon…**

**Should i?**

**Vote –yes—no—maybe later-**

**You can vote more than once for only one answer…**

**Please tell me so I can think about how the next chapter should be…**

**You can vote in a review or you can add my **


End file.
